Fallen
by RadkaPrager
Summary: This story is about a 20-year-old girl Katherine Prager. Her ordinary life changes one night on a way from work. She meats a stranger who turns her world around completely. She learns that she had lived in a world where all the scary stories about monsters are real. That there are angels and demons. She helps this man to find his friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Fallen**

**This story is about a 20-year-old girl Kaherine Prager. Her life is nothing special. She has a father issues, she works at a shopping centre and she doesn't have any friends. Katherine always dreamt about getting at college but her dream fell apart when she realised that she was not good enough to get there. Her father doesn't like her very much. He blames her for everything, although she is trying her best to be perfect in his eyes. **

**Her ordinary life changes one night on a way from work. She meats a stranger who turns her world around completely. She learns that she had lived in a world where all the scary stories about monsters are real. That there are angels and demons. With this stranger she goes through great adventures as he is learning what it is like to by human. **

Chapter 1

I was driving from a very long day at 's nothing special. I am working at the shopping centre near to my home town. I don't earn a fortune but it's something. That way I don't have to rely on my parents. I am twenty years old. Living with my folks and my sister. Great isn't it. I had a dream that I would go to college. I wanted to study a psychology, I would move to a big town have some sidejob to pay my rent, enjoy the student life. But all my dreams fell apart. Well , they didn't fell apart. Life stood on them. I guess I was too naive. Anyway, I was missing my sisters' birthday party. Great. It's not enough that my father hates me, now it's going to be my sister too. I am not that perfect daughter that my parents wanted me to be. I didn't get to college, I had a shitty job and was too many times in trouble with the police. OK. Most of the time it wasn't even my fault. I told that guy to leave me alone like hundred times. But he kept ignoring my requests. So there's no better way of telling him that I am not interested than punching him into his face with an ashtray. Or the other time when I was caught with a joint in my hands. It wasn't mine. I swear. I saved my younger sister by taking it from her just in time. She has a very bad taste in friends. Well at least she has some. But I am fine like that. I really am. I mean I have some friends, but I feel like I don't need them. I learnt not to trust anyone. If you don't expect anything you don't get hurt, right? This is probably the reason why I have only a few friends and that my only best friend is my dog. Maybe it's for the best. I also had a couple of boyfriends, if I can call them like that. My longest relationship lasted for four months. I never really loved any of them. I tried but I couldn't let myself too close. I don't know why I am like this, but I guess It's the way it should be.

It got dark and I had only 5 kilometers left. I could be able to catch the least two hours of the party. I turned on the radio and there was some man talking about relationship problems. ,,Awesome, that's exacly what I needed right now." I put some CD that I had in the car, on a shuffle. I love music. Music makes me feel good. I like all genres. Sometimes I prefer rock, when I am sad I'd go for some pop an sometimes I also like dance music. Green day was on. The Boulevard of broken dreams. It's weird how some songs can express exacly how you feel.

_I walk a lonely road__  
__The only one that I have ever known__  
__Don't know where it goes__  
__But it's home to me and I walk alone_

I started to sing along. I am not bad at singing. Back on highschool I was at the glee club. This didn't really help to increase my popularity among the others but I didn't care. Most of the people on highschool didn't like me. And I didn't like them. Most of them live in the same town as I do but we are just passing each other. I don't know if any of them know my name. Their bad. If they knew me. They would know that there is nothing I wouldn't do for my friends and family. I would give my life for them if nessesary. That's who I am. And I will never change.

A noise comming from the radio snapped me to reallity. It was some buzz, like when you loose a signal. But I had a CD in, so that was weird. I tried to turn it off and on but it didn't help. So I took the CD out and turned off the radio. I noticed some lightnings on the sky outside. There were no storm predictions for this evening. I looked outside again. I coudn't believe my eyes. There were hundrends of lightning objects falling from the sky. A bright, almost blinding fire was surrounding those objects. They were falling very fast. At first I thought they were a meteors but as I focused on one of the objects, it look like a human. And the strangest thing about it was that they had a wings. But the wings were on fire. I was shocked. I didn't know if it was happening or if I was dreaming. I had to stop the car or I would crash. I looked back on the road and there was someone in the middle of it. I swearved to the right so I wouldn't hit the man. I nearly crushed in to the tree. Fortunately, I wasn't going too fast because I was looking up on he sky. I stepped out of the car to check on that man. Please be alive. That was only thing I could think about. I noticed that the lightning show had stopped. Perhaps It was all in my mind. Perhaps I am finally getting crazy. My grandma once told me that I am going to end up in a mad house. Maybe she was right. Maybe what I had seen wasn't real, but I knew that the man in the middle of the road was real. I looked across the road. My eyes stopped on a dark figure. ,, Hey, are you Ok?" I called out. I crossed the road. I was a few meters away from the figure. I was scared. The man could be some murderer or a thief. It was stupid from me to come out of the car but I had to check if he was fine. I reached for my phone and turned on the flashlight. ,,Sir, are you ok? Are you hurt? Should I call an ambulance?" I pointed my flashlight at him. He had a trenchcoat. That was the first thing I had noticed. He had no visual injuries. Thank God. ,, I am really sorry I didn't see you. What were you doing in the middle of the road?"

He looked at me. His eyes were beautiful. They were blue and bright. I had never seen eyes as blue as his were. It was like he was looking right into my soul. ,,Where am I?" he asked. His voice was deep and gruff. ,,You are in California. Are you Ok?Are you lost?" He looked at the ground and back at me and said: ,,I need to find Dean and Sam." Ok. So this guy was lost and he was looking for some two other guys. My guess was that he was drunk after some really hardcore party or that he was crazy. And than there were those people on fire falling out of the sky. Too much weird stuff for a one day. ,,Have you seen the meteors?" I asked him hoping that he would say yes so I would make sure that I am not completely insane. I could have asked if he had seen the falling people but I didn't want it to sound crazier than it already did. ,,Those weren't meteors." he said. Weren't? So my theorie of fallling people on fire was right? I looked at him with a quiestion in my eyes. And he continued. ,,Those were falling angels. And it is all my fault." What? A falling angels? Ok. I thought that I was crazy but this guy was completely out of his freaking mind. And how this could be his fault? ,,What do you mean by that? There's no such thing as angels." I consisted. I never had faith in God or any supernatural creatures. Although when I was young my grandma thought me one prayer. It was a prayer to a guardian angel. I don't remember the words but I know it made me feel safe. I tried to remember the image of the falling object I had seen. I knew that I had seen a man with wings. And this other guy was saying that those were angels. I was confused but I knew what I had seen. I tried to belive but I couldn't make myself. If there were angels it means that there is Heaven and Hell. And if so, God and Devil are real. ,,This is insane!" I said. ,,Angels are not real and even if they were, why would they be falling? And how is it your fault?" His blue eyes looked into my green ones. ,,Angels are real. In fact I am an Angel of the Lord. More precisely I used to be. I should've listen to Dean." So angels are real and he used to be one. And who the hell he was talking about. I ignored all the angel stuff and asked him: ,,Who's Dean?"

,,He is my friend. Well he used to be. I failed him too many times. I should've listen to him, now the angels are here on Earth, probably confused and scared and I am-.."

,,You are what?"

,,Human..."


	2. Chapter 2

As he said the word human. His eyes flooded with tears. He looked as surprised as I was. Like as he was not used to cry, like it was for the first time. Well who wouldn't cry, right. Being human sucks. Living is hard, exhausting and depressing. And if he was telling the truth about the angels, that means he used to be one. And becoming human after you were some celestial being has to be really confusing. I had to do something to calm him down. I hate to see people cry. But usually when I am trying to cheer somebody up, they end up crying even more. I could hug him. No, that would be awkward. I don't know him, he doesn't know me. And can you even hug an angel? Well, now ex-angel. That sounds weird. He sat on the ground, with his face in his hands. I sat beside him.

,,Hey, calm down. Being human is not that bad."

,,But all these emotions. They are overwhelming. I am afraid that I could kill myself."

Damn. My calming abilities were apparently not helping, so I tried to change a subject. ,,I don't even know your name. I am Katherine, you?" He dried his face with a sleeve of his dirty trench coat. The full moon was now right above us so I could see it clearly. He was very handsome. Maybe in his thirties.

,,My name is Castiel. It's nice to meet you Katherine."

Castiel. What a beautiful name. Name only angel could have. I didn't know why but I felt butterflies in my stomach as he said my name. I looked at my phone. It was 12:32 p.m. And I had at least ten messages from my sister all saying very rude stuff the nicest ones were like: _I am gonna kill you. Where are you. I really hate you. You said you'll be here. _If I texted her that I was sitting by the road with fallen angel who was crying his heart out, she would probably thought that I was crazy. I had no time to text her back. I had to take care about Castiel. I couldn't leave him there. Lost, confused, suicidal. A rumbling coming from his stomach took my attention. ,,Are you hungry?" He touched his stomach in confusion. ,,I suppose my body needs some nutrients. Do you have some food?" I smiled at him and said: ,, No, but I know a place where you can get some even at this time at night."

,, But I need to find Dean."

,, I bet he can wait a few hours. Come on, get into my car. It's a 10 minute drive." He stood up indecisively. We got into the car silently. And here I was again. Getting into my car with total stranger who claims to be an angel. I started something like a conversation to break a silence between us.

,,So, where do you think Dean is now?"

,,He is probably with his brother. They apparently didn't close the gates of Hell. So Sam is dying. They would probably be at the bunker."

,,What? Didn't close the gates of Hell? Is that even possible?"

,,Yes, but it requires the greatest sacrifice. Sam had to die, but Dean wouldn't let him. So the gates are still open."

,,And this bunker. Where is it?"

He narrowed his eyes. He was probably trying to remember where it was.

,,Lebanon. Kansas."

,,Kansas? That is a little bit far from here. How did you get from Kansas to California?"

,, I fell from Heaven. Metatron must have sent me here."

I was lost. So he was with the other guys, Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean were trying to close the gates of Hell. And what was Castiel doing in Heaven?

,, So you weren't with them when it all happened?"

,,No. I thought I was closing the gates of Heaven."

,,Whoa! Whoa! That's a lot of closing. So did it work? I mean all angels are now on Earth. Was that what you wanted?"

He looked down in shame.

,,No I had been tricked by Metatron. He used me so he could take revenge on Heaven."

We arrived at the pub. I took my wallet and got out of the car. He copied everything I did. Immediately as we entered I started to look for my favorite spot at the back of the pub. It was an only seat where you had some privacy. I sat down and Castiel sat right in front of me. I was completely charmed by his eyes. I couldn't help myself so I stared at him for almost a minute and I would definitely stare even longer if a waiter wouldn't interrupt me.

,,Hello what can I get you?"

,,Castiel what would you like?" I asked him.

,,Coffee please."

,,You should have something to eat, too. Bring him some sandwich please. And I'll have the pie. Thank you." As I said the word pie Castiel tilted his head while looking at me. It was like he was scanning me or something. He was like a puppy. Cute lost puppy.

,,So why don't you tell me you're story Castiel?"

,,You would like to know it?"

,,Sure why wouldn't I?

,,It is not very amusing."

,,Start please."

And he started. He said something about a fish and that he was not allowed to step on it. He also mentioned some historical events and how Lucifer refused to bow before humans. I have to admit that I didn't really understand everything he had said. He told me how he had met Dean and Sam Winchester and what was the big plan. They saved the planet form a Biblical Apocalypse. And that is good. I really started to like those guys. I didn't really like the part when he absorbed all the souls from Purgatory together with the Leviathans. These things sounded like a real trouble. And I kind of figured out that he and the Winchesters are very good at saving people. And that in this process they tend to die a lot. Then he mentioned some demon Crowley who is the main bad guy. He was the third trial. I don't know what that means but whatever. He was finishing his sandwich when he was talking about the Metatron guy and how he has tricked him. And that was the end. I knew what was coming next. The angels falling and me almost crushing into him with my car.

,,That was very interesting story. You mustn't have time for any hobbies."

,,I don't have..hobbies."

,,Castiel, that was a joke."

He formed his mouth into a smile. And at that moment he got even more cute. It was three o'clock and I realized how tired I was. But what now? I had two options. Give him some money and let him to his faith or I could help him get to his friends and spice up my life a bit. And my life could use some spicing up. But what am I going to tell my parents. If I told them the truth they would send me to a mad house. I could lie. But what should I tell them. Dear parents I am leaving for a long journey to find the reason of being alive. No. I should say something that would sound more probable. I could say that I found a job in Kansas and that I am leaving immediately. That was better. But first things first.

,, I am going to take you to your friends." I couldn't believe I said that.

,,Really? Why?"

,,Why? Why not? My life is boring and if what you are saying is true this could get pretty exciting."

,,So we are leaving then?"

,,No I have to get my stuff and say goodbye to my family."

He nodded in agreement. I gave the waiter money and we set off to my house. I couldn't believe what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we arrived at my house I asked Castiel to stay in the car. My parents and my sister were asleep. The house was still decorated with balloons and all that stuff you use for a birthday party. There was a note on the table saying: _Katie, dinner is in the fridge. We are going to talk tomorrow. Your sister was very disappointed. Mum. _I tossed the note into the trash. I had bought my sister a present. A golden necklace. I went into her room and left it on her desk with a birthday card.

The fact that I would be able to tell her the reason I didn't make it to her party in time made me sad. I left her room and went into mine to pack some things. My room isn't big but it's enough. When I was younger I had spent most of the time there. I packed some clothes, CDs, family photos and my laptop. I mostly wear jeans and white sleeveless T-shirt with some flannel shirt over it.

I prefer comfortable shoes like Converse .

I sat-down at my desk and tried to write a letter to my parents explaining why I had to leave so suddenly. And how a friend of mine got me this perfect job in Kansas and that I don't really know when I will be able to come back and that I love them and that I will call once in a while. I crept silently down the stairs when suddenly my dad stopped me.

,,Why do you have the case? Are you going somewhere?"

,,Dad..Yes I-.. I found a new job. In Kansas. I am sorry I have to leave now. I don't really have time to explain." I realized that I had a fallen angel in my car, so I should probably hurry up before he get suicidal again.

,,And you would leave without telling us, or what?"

,,No. Of course I wouldn't. I wrote you a letter."

,,That's great, really. You know what..Go. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd just left without telling us. You are a trouble, you always were and you will always be. I don't care about you anymore. Don't bother to call. We are not interested in any of your problems."

Tears came in to my eyes without a warning and all I could say was: ,,OK, then."

I ran out of my house in tears. Why would he say something like that to me. I didn't do anything wrong. I wiped the tears of my face so Castiel wouldn't see that I was crying. I didn't want to bother him with my problems. I put my case in the truck and sat in the driver seat. I noticed something I wouldn't expect. He was sleeping. Calmly like a baby. I realized I was smiling. Seeing him so relaxed and calm made me feel better. I couldn't think about what my father said anymore. All I could think about was the need to help this man. And that was what I was going to do. I didn't have the heart to wake him up so I set off.

It has been two hours since we left Ontario in my old Chevrolet Camaro,which I got from my grandpa on my sixteenth birthday and I was starting to feel tired. I realized that I have been awake for almost 24 hours. I needed to stop. We needed to think this through. I mean Kansas is pretty far from Ontario and I am not going to be able to drive 20 hours straight. I was thinking about a future. What am I going to do after I help Castiel to get to his friends. I can't go back home. Not after what my father told me. Should I stay in Kansas? Should I join the Winchester brothers and Castiel?

,,What happened? Where are we?" Castiel woke up, confused and sleepy.

,,We are in Barstow. You fell asleep. I didn't want to wake you up. You were sleeping like an angel."

Ups. Wrong choice of words. ,,He looked down" I reminded him that he is not an angel anymore. Good job there, Katherine.

,,Anyways, I need to get some sleep, too. I suppose you don't know how to drive."

,,No, I don't"

,,Yes, I thought so. Well, we should get a room. Or rooms. Or whatever."

It took me fifteen minutes to find a fine motel. We came in the do all the receptionists look so creepy. Like some murderers or psychopaths.

,,We would like a room, please." I said. The receptionist looked at me and immediately after that at Castiel. He smiled and said: ,,Double bed, one night. That's 53 dollars." Double bed? Well, of course ,he had to think that we were a couple or something.

,,We want two beds."

I payed and gave the receptionist hateful look. The room looked surprisingly good. There was a TV, two beds and large wardrobe. And then it hit me. Castiel had no other clothes but what he were wearing. Some suit, white shirt and a dirty trench coat. Oh and a tie. I am certain that it was on backwards. He can't walk around like that.

,,We have to get you some clothes and a cellphone. In case you get lost."

,, I agree. I used to have a cellphone. I have to admit that I don't feel really good in these clothes. It's really warm."

,,Well, it's summer, so I suppose we're going shopping tomorrow."

I took some apples from my house so I handed them to Castiel.

,,I am to bed. You?"

,,I am not tired anymore. I'll watch over you."

,,That sounds little bit creepy Castiel, you know. You can watch TV if you want."

,,I like watching TV."

Angel who likes watching TV? Why not. Immediately after I laid dawn I fell asleep. I had a dram. It was a very weird dream. I was standing in some old barn. It had various symbols on its walls. I looked in front of me. There stood two men. One older then the other. The younger one could be in his thirties. He was very handsome. He was looking at me very angrily. He shot me but it didn't hurt. I was walking towards him as he shouted: ,,Who are you?"

,,I am the one who gripped you tied and raised you from perdition." I said. But it wasn't in my own voice. It was in Castiel's voice. The man thanked me and then stabbed me with a knife but I pulled it out of me. The older man tried to attacked me but I touched his forehead and he fell down. I did that with no effort. I don't know how but I knew he was OK.

Some noise woke me up. I looked at the clock. I slept for four hours. That's not much but it's enough. I searched the room for Castiel but he wasn't there. It was right after 11 a.m. I needed to take a shower. I couldn't get the dream out of my head. It felt so real. And who was the man I saw?

I heard the door open and close. Please don't be the creepy receptionist. I put a towel over me and went to check who was it. It was Castiel, now without the trench coat. He looked very nervous and I swear I could see some blushing on his face. I guess it was because of me standing there only in the towel.

,, I went to get some food." he said as he was looking at the floor. It was kinda funny seeing him standing there embarrassed.

,,Good." I said.

,,Could you please turn around I would like to get dressed."

He turned around rapidly. I took my clothes and started to get dressed. ,,Were did you get the money, Castiel?"

,,I-..I had some."

,,OK. So what did you buy. I am starving."

,,I got some eggs and jerkies. And a pie."

,,That's good we can have scrambled eggs. You can turn around now." he turned around very uncertainly. After breakfast we decided we would go shopping.

,,What size are you?"

,,When I was an angel my size was the size of your Chrysler Building."

,,Well I guess we're gonna have to take a look at the Plus size section."

I am not very good at shopping. In fact I hate shopping. So how am I suppose to know what I should look for. Fortunately, my ex-angel friend had some ideas. He was staring at some flannel shirt.

,,Do you want that?"

,,I don't know."

,,Than try it on. Look, I found some jeans and t-shirts. Try these on too."

It took him at least twenty minutes to get dressed. I asked him if he needed help but he always said no.

,,God, Castiel come out. I want to see how you look."

as he came out I could help myself. I started to laugh. He managed to put on the pants, but he wore all three t-shirts at one time and he buttoned up most of the buttons on the flannel shirt in wrong way. And above that the expression on his face was priceless. It was a mixture of hopelessness, confusion and sadness. I tried my best not to laugh but it was impossible. I approached him and whispered to his ear. ,,You are supposed to wear only one T-shirt at the time." I took the flannel shirt of him along with the other two t-shirts and showed him how to wear it properly. He watched me very closely.

That was it. We had all we needed. I had to smile as I remembered the situation again. We got into a car and set off to another long drive.


End file.
